Scargo
Time limit: 3 days |buying price coin = 5,000 |selling sleeping = 3,750 |selling awake = 823,757 |placement xp = 1}} Description The Scargo is a snail-like monster with mint fur and light blue spots next to its head. It has a cylindrical round, fuzzy body, similarly to a Dipster, and a smaller light brown shell between its tail and body. It has a large mouth with humanoid teeth and gums. It sports a pair of green arms coming from the side of its head, ending in turquoise wrists and hands. It has eye-stalks fashioned like its arms, with turquoise starting in the same wrist like area, but with cymbals at the end and orange eyes, with yellow whites, in the middle of each cymbal, on the outer end. While idle, the Scargo drums its hands on the ground, though this does not make any sounds. Interesting enough, it shares some characteristics with several of the monsters that it requires. It has a furry appearance like Clamble, the shell of Shellbeat, teeth posture similar to Shrubb, and the skin color mixed with Dandidoo, Spunge, and Pummel. Song The Scargo plays crash cymbals during the 5th verse of the song using the cymbals on its eye-stalks,although during the song animation, it makes its eyes dizzy. It also makes an animation that makes it look like its about to play on the cymbals in the 4th verse. Earning rate The , like all other Wublins, will produce coins, diamonds, food, and shards, but at no specified rate. Powering Up The allotted time to fill a in order to activate is 3 days. If the inventory is not completed in the time the resets to an empty statue and all eggs inside are lost. Strategy Pre-prepare Shellbeats on Water Island, Clamble on Earth Island, Pummel on Plant Island (plus another Pummel on Mirror Plant Island, or go for Shrubb if also Bonus Breeding Structures available in your main Plant Island), Spunge on Cold Island. Unfortunately, no monster the Scargo requires lives in Air Island. If you have no extra breeding structure nor mirror Water Island, you must be lucky to get the Shellbeats. That is unless you have Rare Shellbeat, since breeding Rare Shellbeat + Shellbeat guarantees Shellbeat unless rare rerun is on. After pre-preparing the monster eggs, keep breeding all monsters of the highest breeding number, unless you have lots of time throughout the day, which in this case you may breed those Dandidoos and Shrubbs first. Make sure you are really active though, because the short time limit and the fact that neither Air Island nor Shugabush Island is usable makes this challenge really difficult. A different strategy can be found in Super29392's blog post. Name origin Its name is a shortened version of "Escargot" which means cooked land snail. Escargot is French for snail, hence the Scargo's snail-like appearance. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes *Scargo's teaser was released considerably early into the month. This is probably because Big Blue Bubble wanted to take some days off for the Christmas holidays. *Scargo's teaser is the second to include a silhouette gif of the monster in the background. The first one is Creepuscule. *All the monsters zapped into this Wublin have the Plant Element. **The same thing goes with Fleechwurm. *One of Scargo's possible names is Gary. This may be a reference to Gary the Snail from SpongeBob SquarePants. *Scargo is the last Wublin (and the last of all monsters in general) to be released in 2016. *Scargo's statue doesn't show its mouth or its extra arms. *It's the only Wublin to only play in one verse of the song. However, since its animation begins at the end of the verse before it makes its sound, it could be argued that it does play in multiple verses like every other wublin. *Scargo is the first Wublin to have its part not included in the Wublin Island soundtrack. The second on is Astropod, the third one is Pixolotl, the fourth is Bona-Petite, the fifth is Maulch, and the sixth is Fleechwurm. *The Scargo makes an animation during the end of the 4th verse where it prepares itself to make its sound in the 5th verse. **This means that the Scargo "plays" with the Poewk, Screemu, Blipsqueak, and the kick drum Creepuscule. *On the 26th of February, 2017, Big Blue Bubble released a gif stating five facts about the newest 5 Wublins. The facts for Scargo are: **Deathly afraid of garlic and butter. ***Garlic and butter are eaten with escargot, hence being Scargo's deathly fears. **Likes big shells and it cannot lie. **Farms the mold that grows in its fur for various issues. Teaser Its puzzle's objective, like most other Wublins', was filling in the blanks with the names of various objects or entities found in the My Singing Monsters universe. This puzzle was associated with treats. The teaser for Scargo. Its silhouette can be seen in the background.|thumb thumb|Solved puzzle The answers to Scargo's puzzle are listed below. The letters required to form its name have been capitalized and bolded. cupcake'S' ice 'C'ream c'A'''ke b'R'ead do(u'G'h)nuts c'O'''okies Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Wublins Category:Electricity Category:Wublin Island Category:Monsters